


we are infinite as the universe we hold inside

by emandrea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Not Beta Read Oops, Ocean, and pining, beach, but a happy ending, theyre also both clueless, theyre so in love oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emandrea/pseuds/emandrea
Summary: "Our once barren world now brims with lifeThat we may fall in loveEvery time we open up our eyes"--Crowley has a surprise trip for Aziraphale. While there, both angel and demon deal with their own emotions until a fateful Ferris wheel ride.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ineffable_Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Plans/gifts).



> This is a gift work for Ineffable_Plans through the GO Holiday Gift Swap!
> 
> I really hope you like it, and I will be updating soon with the rest!
> 
> (title and lyrics in description from "Sun" by Sleeping at Last)

“Really, Crowley, where are we going?” Aziraphale asked as he stumbled blindfolded, guided only by Crowley’s hand on his arm (a fact that the angel tried not to think about) towards the Bentley. 

‘I told you, angel, it’s a surprise,” Crowley tutted, helping the angel into the passenger seat. “And don’t you dare try and take that blindfold off.” he warned, shutting the door and sliding into the driver’s side. 

As the car came to life and pulled away from the curb, Crowley turned the dial on the radio, scanning the channels for something to listen to. “Gah, all ads.” he muttered frustratedly. Reaching across Aziraphale, he fumbled around in the glove compartment for something to listen to.

“Crowley, your eyes better be on the road.” Aziraphale scolded, and Crowley muttered under his breath before finding what he was looking for and shoving the cassette into the player. 

“This hasn’t been here for too long, should still be Velvet Underground.” he reassured as it whirred and started playing. For a moment, the demon was sure it was Pale Blue Eyes. He cursed when he realized that it was in fact Freddie Mercury’s voice belting out the lines to Bicycle Race, and not the song that definitely did not remind him of Aziraphale (not at all, never). 

They sat in silence for a moment before Aziraphale asked, again, where they were going.

“Angel, if you ask that one more time I’ll turn this blessed car around.” Crowley replied, really hoping he wouldn’t have to. He had been looking forward to this for so long. 

See, what he wasn’t telling Aziraphale was that they were making the four hour drive to Torquay in Devon. The coastal town had stuck in Crowley’s mind after he saw a photo of it in a magazine. The teal waters and seaside ferris wheel had caught his attention and he immediately knew they had to go. Now, months later, the day had finally come for them to make the trip. Crowley had done research on research in the months since he had booked it. They would go for the weekend, stay in a gorgeous inn right on the coast, wander the shops and lounge at the beach. What Crowley was looking forward to the most, though, was the ferris wheel. It was right next to the beach with a spectacular view, and he knew Aziraphale would love it. 

They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, Queen playing softly in the background. As they neared the beach, Crowley pulled into a parking lot on top of a cliff overlooking the sea. Crowley stepped out of the car and stretched before going to open Aziraphale’s door and helping the angel out. 

Crowley took a deep breath, the salty smell of the ocean calming his nerves.

“Ready, angel?” he asked, stepping up to remove the blindfold, doing his best to ignore the fact that he was mere inches away from the angel’s face. 

Aziraphale nodded, and when Crowley pulled the cloth away from his eyes the angel gasped. 

“Crowley! It’s beautiful!” he cried, throwing himself into the demon’s unprepared arms. The hug was over before Crowley could register it, and he cursed himself for not hugging back tighter. 

“Can we go for a stroll down the boardwalk?” the angel asked, gesturing to the wooden walkway below them. 

“Of course angel, this is your trip.” Crowley replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Aziraphale clapped excitedly and threaded his arm through Crowley’s, dragging the demon down to the boardwalk. They strolled all the way to the end and back, Aziraphale “ooh-ing” and “ahh-ing” at almost everything. As the sky went from light to dark, lights flickered to life on railings, canopies and store fronts. A cool wind ruffled Crowley’s jacket and he shivered. 

“Are you cold, dear?” Aziraphale asked, turning to look at the demon. 

“No, m’fine.” 

Aziraphale frowned. He could tell that Crowley was lying and didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. “Come dear, let’s go.” Aziraphale looped his arm through Crowley’s and led him back to the Bentley. 

“Aziraphale, really, I’m fine.” Crowley insisted, but Aziraphale kept dragging him along. 

“Do you have a hotel booked?” Aziraphale asked, ignoring Crowley’s objections. The demon huffed exasperatedly before responding.

“There’s this inn right by the beach that I’ve booked,” he replied, sliding into the driver’s seat. “We have it for two nights.”

“Oh, how lovely!” Aziraphale exclaimed, folding his hands in his lap as Crowley steered the car back onto the road. After a short drive, they arrived at the inn. It was a charming building, with a cozy, beachy vibe. Crowley checked them in and lead Aziraphale to the third floor, where their room was located. The suite featured two beds, a bathroom, and a balcony.

“This is quite a charming place, dear!” Aziraphale said, stepping out onto the balcony. Night had fallen completely, and stars twinkled brightly in the sky. Crowley leaned against the railing, two steaming mugs of tea appearing in his hands. He handed one to Aziraphale, who took it gratefully. 

“It does have quite the view,” Crowley added, staring out at the rolling waves below them. The beach was mostly empty, but the demon spotted a couple sitting together and holding hands, one leaning their head on the others’ shoulder. A pang of longing hit Crowley in the chest, and he cleared his throat, muttered a goodnight, and ducked back inside. 

Aziraphale stayed on the balcony a little while longer, breathing in the crisp, salty air. He took a sip of the tea and sighed. He was still in shock over the fact that Crowley had organized this whole trip to surprise him. And what was it the demon had said earlier? ‘This is your trip’. Crowley had organized this whole thing just for him. The thought sent a rush of emotions flooding his mind, his heart. He was so full of overwhelming, wholly-consuming love for the demon, and he had no idea how to tell him. Aziraphale had spent so long denying his feelings, convincing himself there was no way that Crowley could reciprocate it, that now it was nearly impossible for Aziraphale to believe any different. 

He glanced inside and spotted Crowley already fast asleep atop the covers of one of the beds. Aziraphale smiled fondly and silently crept inside, miracling a blanket (baby pink and tartan, of course) and draping it over the sleeping demon. Without making a sound, Aziraphale settled himself into the other bed, eyes flicking over to Crowley. He looked so relaxed, so at ease, when he was sleeping. Aziraphale sighed and miracled up a book, settling farther back onto the pillows. He knew he had to tell Crowley how he felt, and he knew he had to do it soon. But that was a problem for tomorrow. For now, he would read, then read some more, until Crowley woke up and they went about whatever that wily demon had planned for the next day.


	2. It ends. But it also continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second half of their trip, with an ending worth waiting 6000 years for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so fun to write, and the ending really got me.
> 
> i hope you all like it, and sorry for the delay.

“That was absolutely delectable!” Aziraphale exclaimed, dabbing his mouth with a napkin as he finished his plate of fish and chips. As the waiter came over with the bill, Aziraphale reached into his pocket for his wallet, but Crowley got there before him.

“My treat, angel.”

“But, Crowley-”

“No, angel, I’ve got it.” Crowley handed his card to the waiter who returned moments later with the machine.

“Well, thank you, dear.” Aziraphale folded his hands in front of him on the table. “What are we doing next?” he asked, excited. 

It was nearing the end of their second day in Torquay, the sky growing darker with each passing minute. Earlier today they spent some time at the beach, before wandering in and out of little shops and boutiques. Aziraphale had purchased a small silver snuff box with beach-themed engravings on the lid. He would be sure to add it to his collection when he got back to the bookshop. But for now, he was eager to know what their final activity would be. 

As they left the restaurant, they were greeted by a warm breeze and a striking sunset stretching across the sky. 

Crowley pointed towards the ferris wheel in the distance. “We’re riding that.” He replied, sauntering off down the boardwalk. Aziraphale hurried to catch up with him.

“Oh Crowley that sounds wonderful!” he exclaimed. “I bet one would see everything from up there!” 

As the pair neared the front of the line for the ride, Aziraphale placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder. 

“Wha’ is it, angel?” Crowley asked, turning to face him.

“I just… I wanted to thank you, dear. This trip has been absolutely wonderful and…” he hesitated. Should he say it? Should he say it now, his feelings for the demon? He opened his mouth to speak again, when the worker called them forward to board the ferris wheel. Aziraphale followed Crowley into the last available carriage and slid onto the bench next to him. After a moment the wheel began to turn, and Aziraphale was stunned into silence by the view as they climbed higher and higher. The sun was just passing the horizon, the sky a mix of blues, yellows, oranges and pinks. The rolling of waves was a pleasant soundtrack to the beauty of the scene before them. 

Crowley interrupted Aziraphale’s train of thought by a small cough. “What was it you were going to say back there?” he asked, eyes hidden behind dark glasses. 

Aziraphale turned back to the demon, hands fidgeting in his lap. “This trip has been amazing, dear, and I…” He hesitated, eyes flicking away from Crowley who he could tell was gazing at him intently even from behind his sunglasses. 

“Angel?” Crowley asked tentatively, reaching up to remove the sunglasses from his face. When Aziraphale turned his gaze back to Crowley, his breath hitched when he saw the demon’s golden eyes looking back at him.

It was a moment before he spoke. “Right, er, I just wanted to say that, you know, we’ve had 6000 years on this Earth together, and you know, when people are together for that long…” He paused. Crowley had taken Aziraphale’s hands in his. The angel’s eyes flicked down to them. “And… and I know that I’m an angel and you’re a demon, we’re supposed to be hereditary enemies, but…” he gulped.   
He knew he had to say it. Three words. It shouldn’t be so difficult to say three words. His whole time on Earth he’d said rather more than three words. Read even more words than that. He knows how it should go. Why he was having so much trouble forming these three, simple, one-syllable words, he did not know. But what he did know was that suddenly Crowley’s hands were not holding his, they were on his cheeks, and then there was no space between them and Crowley pressed his lips to the angels and Aziraphale stopped thinking. He stopped thinking. He stopped breathing. His heart might have stopped beating, because after six thousand years, he was kissing Crowley. Crowley. Crowley was kissing him and then Aziraphale was kissing him back and it was like millenniums of emotion and heartache and desire all shoved into one singular kiss. 

And when they pulled apart, Aziraphale opened his eyes, and they were at the top of the ferris wheel, the world before them. And when he looked across the bench to Crowley, he realized the world was right here. Not stretched over every continent and ocean, but right here, sitting across from him on a ferris wheel bench, chest heaving and lips swollen.

“Sorry, I just-” Crowley tried to speak but was cut off by Aziraphale pressing his lips to the demons, for the second time. This kiss was slower, more careful. Just as passionate, but softer. Calmer. When they pulled apart again, blue eyes met gold as they each said those three words. Three words to sum up six thousand years of feeling, three words that were not enough to convey everything they wanted them to convey. 

As the wheel came to a stop and it was Aziraphale and Crowley’s time to disembark, Aziraphale reached out and threaded his fingers through Crowley’s. The demon looks across at him and smiled, slipped his glasses back on with his free hand, and pressed himself against Aziraphale the rest of the walk back to the inn. 

Aziraphale knew then, and Crowley knew it too, that this is what had been missing from their lives all those years. But now, with another 6000 years or more ahead of them, they had all the time in the world to make up for it.

As the sun set completely and the stars came out over Devon that day, an angel and a demon held hands as they walked down the street, and all was well in the world.


End file.
